


promises

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Vira barely manages to slip the ring on her finger, before the voice she’s never heard before starts to talk like a dam broke.





	promises

‘I would’ve stayed. For them, one word and I’d stay.’ Vira barely manages to slip the ring on her finger, before the voice she’s never heard before starts to talk like a dam broke. ‘They didn’t want me to. Not after what my mother did, they were afraid. I would’ve stayed if I could. Pin and Tilo didn’t want me to, as well. They said mother would find us then. But I wanted to. I wanted to.’

There is a wave of emotion, then another one and another, and for a while all she can do is hold on. There are people at the edge of her vision, but right now she has not a thought for them to spare. There are questions to be asked and answers she doesn’t know she wants to hear, ones she thought she’ll never know and right now is the time to put her beliefs against the reality.

He may be lying, the thought a sharp thorn in the back of her head, but it is easy to lie with words, but much harder to fake raw emotions Wulf emanates all the time.

She doesn’t know what to do know, even the talk with Cyn later does not help to decide that. Everything is changing.

Maybe she should be changing too.


End file.
